Loderndes Feuer
by Angel from the hell
Summary: Erinnerungen sind dazu da, um alte, fast schon vergessene Zeiten wieder aufleben zu lassen, aber was ist wenn alle Erinnerungen ausgelöscht werden? Immer wieder träumt ein junges Mädchen von einer Isabella, die ihre Liebe zu Edward aufgeben soll...
1. Prolog

Inhaltsangabe:

Erinnerungen sind dazu da, um alte, fast schon vergessene Zeiten wieder aufleben zu lassen, aber was ist wenn alle Erinnerungen ausgelöscht werden? Wenn alles Erdenkliche getan wird, sodass niemand die Wahrheit erfahren kann? Ein junges Mädchen plagt immer wieder dieselben Träume. Träume aus einer anderen Zeit. Träume, die über das Schicksal eines jungen Mädchens berichtet, welches bald das Amt des Pharaos einnehmen soll und somit ihre große Liebe hintergehen soll. Isabella steht mit sich selbst im Konflikt… Die Liebe zum Land oder die Liebe zu ihrem Geliebten? Was ist größer? Kann sie sich wirklich von ihrer Familie, von einem gesamten Land und dessen Volk abwenden, alles hinter sich lassen?

Prolog:

Ist nicht jede Liebe ein Geschenk der Götter?

Sollte man da wirklich differenzieren, welche Liebe größer ist?

Verleugnet man dann nicht die Götter und die Liebe?

Ich hatte niemals vor, eine Liebe der anderen vorzuziehen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass diese Entscheidung kommen wird und ich den Zorn der Götter auf mich lenken werde.

Ein Zorn, der nur gerecht ist, aber keinesfalls größer sein mag als der eigene auf mich selbst, denn ich habe meine Liebe und damit mich verraten, mich dem Willen anderer gebeugt und somit mein Schicksal besiegelt….


	2. Rauch

Disclaimer:

Die Charaktere gehören bis auf ein paar vereinzelte nicht mir, sondern sie gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Kapitel 1 - Rauch

_„Wie kann ich dir ein gesamtes Land anvertrauen, wenn du es nicht einmal schaffst deinem Vater zu gehorchen? Kannst du mir das vielleicht verraten, Isabella? Ich bin maßlos von dir enttäuscht."_

_-„Aber ich liebe ihn doch so sehr."  
"Es gibt nur eine Liebe zu der du stehen darfst, hast du mich da verstanden? Nämlich die Liebe zu dem Land und seinem Volk, welches ich dir bald anvertrauen werde."  
-„Ich sehnte mich niemals nach dieser Position. Lasst es jemand anderes tun, aber verschont mich damit."  
Wütend schaue ich den Mann, der vor mir steht, an und möchte mich von ihm abwenden als er mich an meinem Handgelenk festhält. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter sind unsere Gesichter von einander entfernt und sein stechender Geruch weht mir um meine Nase._

_Eine unheimliche Kälte geht von ihm aus, sodass ich ein wenig anfange zu zittern._

_Die einst so vertraute Atmosphäre scheint gänzlich in Vergessenheit geraten zu sein._

_Fast schon wie von Sinnen starrt er mich an und entblößt schließlich seine gelblichen Zähne._

„_Notfalls zwinge ich dich zu deinem Glück. Ich hoffe, dass du dies nicht vergisst. Unser Familienname soll noch lange anhalten und weiterhin Glück und Wohlstand über dieses Land bringen. Nächste Woche wird deine Hochzeit sein und du wirst Jacob ehelichen, ob du willst oder nicht. Er bringt die nötige, starke Verbindung mit, die wir brauchen um nicht den Römern zu verfallen."  
Plötzlich lässt er mein Handgelenk wieder los und stößt mich von sich weg, sodass ich drohe auf den Boden zu fallen…_

Schweißgebadet wache ich auf und ringe um Luft.

Es war alles nur ein Traum – Ein Traum, der sich sehr real angefühlt hat, was allerdings völlig absurd ist. Immerhin heiße ich weder Isabella, noch verlangt mein Vater von mir, dass ich irgendein Land regiere, geschweige denn, dass er mich so grob behandeln würde.

Doch immer noch spüre ich die Hand, welche mein Handgelenk umfasste.

Als ich auf die Uhr schaue, stelle ich leicht erfreut fest, dass es bereits acht Uhr ist. Immerhin eine halbe Stunde später als gestern. Wenigstens mache ich Fortschritte.

Seit ungefähr einem Monat plagen mich diese Albträume. –Nein, nicht diese Albträume. Es ist ein und derselbe Traum, nur diesmal war er etwas anders: Dieses Mal war ich diese Isabella, sonst stand ich genau neben den beiden Personen und beobachtete diese.

Auf den ersten Blick erscheint er nicht so schlimm, doch wenn man ihn immer und immer wieder träumt, grenzt es schon an Folter.

Egal was ich auch versuche, er kommt immer wieder und er endet immer gleich.

Je mehr ich mir morgens wünsche diesen Traum nie geträumt zu haben, umso mehr wünsche ich mir abends _ihn _endlich mal erblicken zu können, endlich erfahren zu können, für wen mein Herz schneller schlägt.

Es ist doch absurd. Wie kann ich jemanden lieben, den ich gar nicht kenne? Geschweige denn noch nie gesehen habe….

Vielleicht existiert er ja nicht einmal…

Ich werde noch vollkommen wahnsinnig. Natürlich existiert er nicht:

Er ist ein Element meines Traums, mehr auch nicht.

Wütend über mich selbst, drücke ich mir mein Kopfkissen aufs Gesicht.

So sehr wünsche ich mir, dass der Traum endlich ein Ende findet.

Wie kann ich auf so völlig verschiedene Dinge, wie Tag und Nacht, hoffen und auch noch erwarten, dass sie beide gleichzeitig erfüllt werden?

Meine beste Freundin Angela meint, dass Träume das Unterbewusstsein von jedem Menschen sind.

Angenommen, dass ihre Theorie stimmt, davon mal abgesehen, dass sie bestimmt nicht stimmen kann, was will mir dann mein Unterbewusstsein sagen?

Dass ich schon immer einen Hang für unglückliche Liebesbeziehungen habe oder dass die Welt da draußen doch gar nicht so nett ist wie es den Anschein hat?

Dass die Welt doch nicht so nett ist wie alle immer denken höre ich zum ersten Mal.

Bisher dachte ich wirklich, dass immer nur fröhliche, friedliche Heiterkeit existiert.

Es ist doch wirklich grausam, dass mir dieser Eindruck auf so eine milde Art genommen wird, wäre es nicht viel schöner gewesen, wenn ich das auf eine viel furchtbarere Art und Weise beigebracht bekommen hätte?

Wo bleibt denn dann der Spaß am Leben?  
Ich dachte immer, dass der Sinn unseres Lebens darin besteht, zu lernen, dass nicht immer alles Friede- Freude-Eierkuchen ist, sondern dass wir auch auf Widerstand und Probleme stoßen werden, die wir dann lösen müssen.

Noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen stehe ich auf und ziehe mir meinen Morgenmantel über.

Als ich mich auf den Weg zur Küche mache, um mir einen Kaffee zu zubereiten, klingelt es an der Tür meiner kleinen, gemütlichen Wohnung.

Immer noch brummt mein Kopf ein wenig und als ich meine Hand auf die Türklinke lege, um diese zu öffnen, bereitet sich eine ungewöhnliche Wärme in meiner Hand aus. Fast schon als würde sich ein Feuer in ihr ausbreiten und die Klinke wäre ihr nötiger Sauerstoff.

Schnell lasse ich sie wieder los und starre meine schneeweißen Hände an. Es scheint fast als wäre das gesamte Blut aus ihnen gezogen worden.

Jede einzelne Pore meiner Hände betrachte ich, doch ich sehe keinen Unterschied zwischen meinen Händen bis auf ein paar kleine Risse, welche die Breite eines Haares besitzen.

Erst das erneute Klingeln reißt mich zurück in die Realität.

Abermals lege ich meine Hand auf die Klinke und schaue gebannt zu wie ein roter Rauch empor steigt.

Ich muss noch schlafen oder ich werde verrückt. Das gehört bestimmt alles noch zu diesem Traum, was anderes kann es doch nicht sein, oder?

Ich kann mir das alles doch nicht nur einbilden…

Das Brennen in meiner Hand wird immer stärker und das Stechen breitet sich immer weiter nach oben in Richtung Herz aus.

Vor Schmerzen verziehe ich mein Gesicht und drücke fest entschlossen die Klinke runter in der Erwartung, dass die Schmerzen ins Unerträgliche steigen werden.

Überrascht stelle ich fest, dass die Schmerzen nachgelassen haben.

Verängstigt trete ich ein paar Schritte zurück, den Blick abwechselnd auf die Tür und meine Hand gerichtet.

Langsam, fast schon unheilvoll öffnet sich die Tür und eine besorgte Angela schaut mich an.

„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragt mich meine Freundin besorgt.

„Ja… ich denke schon… irgendwie…"

Ich kann doch schlecht sagen, dass ich irgendwelche Halluzinationen habe.

„So siehst du aber nicht gerade aus…", flüstert sie leise. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob dies für meine Ohren bestimmt war oder nicht.

„Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee? Ich wollte mir nämlich gerade einen kochen.", frage ich sie, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ja gerne."

Gemeinsam gehen wir in die Küche. Während ich den Kaffee für uns beide koche, setzt sich Angela schon einmal auf einen Stuhl.

„Hattest du heute Nacht schon wieder den Traum?", fragt mich die Blonde zaghaft.

Überraschen tut mich die Frage schon lange nicht mehr. Seitdem sie weiß, dass ich diesen Traum ständig habe, fragt sie mich jeden Tag danach.

„Ja."

Flüchtig schaue ich Angela an, die ihren Blick starr auf den Tisch geheftet hat.

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie macht mir dieser Traum Angst.", gestehe ich ihr leise.

Sofort steht meine beste Freundin auf und legt ihre Arme um mich.

„Weißt du was, als nächstes ziehst du dich mal an und dann fahren wir in die Stadtbibliothek und schlagen nach, wer diese Isabella war."  
' Zwar glaube ich immer noch nicht, dass es sie einmal gab, aber ein Versuch ist es doch wert, oder nicht? '  
Nachdem ich mich umgezogen habe, machen wir uns auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

„Ang, wie war eigentlich gestern dein Date mit Ben?", frage ich behutsam nach, da ich weiß, dass sie bei diesem Thema ein wenig empfindlich ist, seit ihr letzter Ex-Freund sie gnadenlos gedemütigt hatte.

„Es war schön."

-„Gibt es auch eine Antwort, die mehr als nur drei Wörter beinhaltet?", frage ich doch ein wenig genervt nach. Wütend über mich selbst, beiße ich mir verlegen auf meine Unterlippe.

„Es war wirklich toll. Ben ist so einfühlsam und ein richtiger Gentleman."

Freudig strahle ich sie an.

„Sag mal wie hast du dir das eigentlich mit der Suche vorgestellt? Wir können doch nicht einfach rein marschieren und jedes Buch durchlesen oder hinten im Register nach Isabella nachschlagen. Wir wissen doch rein gar nichts über diese Person, außer dass sie eine Prinzessin war."

„Vergiss nicht, dass sie die Tochter eines Pharaos war. Dadurch können wir in einem Buch, welches alle Pharaonen aufgelistet hat, nachschlagen." Triumphierend schaut sie mich mit ihren blaugrünen Augen an.

Als wir schließlich in der Bibliothek angekommen sind und ich auch ein Buch, welches angeblich eine Liste mit allen Pharaonen enthält in den Händen halte, stelle ich mit Entsetzen fest, dass es keine Isabella gab.

Was heißt hier eigentlich mit Entsetzen?

War es nicht eindeutig, dass sie niemals existiert hat?  
"Ich versteh das nicht. Sie muss doch irgendwo hier stehen." Verwirrt blättert Angela durch das gesamte Buch, doch finden tut auch sie nichts.

Enttäuscht schaue ich mir die Bibliothek ein wenig genauer an als plötzlich ein Oh zu hören ist.

„Schau dir das mal an. Hier in dieser Spalte sind alle Dynastien sorgfältig aufgelistet, doch hier wurde eine ausgelassen, siehst du?" Völlig aufgebracht zeigt sie mit dem Finger immer wieder auf die betreffende Reihe, fast schon als würde sie diese mit ihrem Finger aufspießen wollen.

„Und was sagt uns das?", frage ich ein wenig verwirrt nach.

„Na, dass jemand die Erinnerungen an Isabella auslöschen wollte. Nur gut, dass wir jetzt dich haben." Stolz schaut mich Angela an.

„Waaarte. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass es sie einmal gegeben hat und ausgerechnet diese fehlende Dynastie der Beweis dafür ist?"

„Ehm, doch eigentlich schon."

„Aber warum sollte jemand alle Erinnerungen an sie auslöschen?" Angespannt schaue ich sie an, wie sie nervös ihren Blick durch die große Halle schweifen lässt.

Automatisch ahme ich ihre Gestik nach. Eigentlich sieht es hier genauso aus wie vor einigen Minuten:

Überall ragen die Regale mit den Büchern empor, konzentrierte Menschen schlagen ein Buch nach dem anderen auf, um schließlich in ihrer eigenen Fantasiewelt davon zu gleiten.

„Vielleicht ist damals etwas Schreckliches passiert, so was wie eine Schreckensherrschaft, sodass den nachfolgenden Regierungsmächten zu peinlich war und sie alles wie einen Bleistiftstrich ausradieren wollten."

-„Aber das klingt nicht nach der Isabella, von der ich geträumt habe.", werfe ich gedankenverloren ein.

Zwar klingt ihre Erklärung plausibel, aber Isabella wäre doch nicht wirklich dazu in der Lage, ein gesamtes Land in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen.

Doch andererseits, sie wollte niemals regieren….

„Vielleicht war aber dieser Jacob dazu in der Lage." Leichtfertig legt sie den dicken Band wieder in das entsprechende Regal und verlässt mit mir wieder die Bibliothek.

Etwas abwesend schaut sie in Richtung Himmel und wie es den Anschein hat, mustert sie die Sonne intensiv.

„Weiß du was? Wir frühstücken jetzt erst einmal, damit du wieder auf andere Gedanken kommst." Zufrieden lächelt sie mich an und zieht mich in den nächsten Starbucks ohne auf eine Antwort meinerseits zu warten.

„Sag mal Angela, was würdest du tun, wenn dein Vater und die anderen gegen dich und Ben wären?" Gespannt mustere ich ihr Gesicht.

Etwas verwirrt schaut sie mich an, doch sie nickt schließlich wissend.

„Ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Ich hoffe jedoch nicht, dass es so weit kommen wird." Nachdenklich beißt meine Freundin von ihrem Muffin ab. „Allerdings, wenn er der Richtige ist, würde ich mit ihm durchbrennen." Angela packt ihr Handy aus und auf ihren Lippen breitet sich ein Lächeln aus.

„Es ist Ben oder?", frage ich amüsiert nach.

Ihr Lächeln breitet sich nur noch mehr aus und freudig sagt sie ja.

„Dann geh mit ihm irgendwohin spielen." Während ich das sage, verdrehe ich dabei die Augen. Immer diese Verliebten….

Kopfschüttelnd schaut sie mich an und umarmt mich schnell, um dann auch schnell zu verschwinden.

Seufzend lehne ich mich auf dem Stuhl zurück und schließe meine Augen für einen kurzen Moment.

_Feuer. _

_Überall wo man hin blickt, breiten sich die lodernden Flammen aus und lassen nichts unberührt._

_Einige von ihnen klettern die einst so schön bemalten Wände empor, um diese in ihrem Zorn zu verwüsten._

_Unglaubliche Hitze weht durch die Luft und brennt einen förmlich in den Augen._

_Von überall her vernimmt man Schreie, fürchterliche Schreie und panische Schreie, welche vergeblich um Hilfe rufen. Niemand will und wird ihnen zu Hilfe eilen._

_Die wenigen Menschen, die am Rande das grausame Szenario beobachten, rennen schnell zum nächsten Brunnen, um aus diesem Wasser zu schöpfen in der Hoffnung, dass sie damit die Flammenwand löschen können._

_Etwas Warmes schlängelt sich seinen Weg über meine Wangen. Wie von einer Geisterhand geführt, streiche ich mit meiner Hand über diese, um die Tränen weg zu wischen._

_Nichts kann ich machen, außer von oben auf sie hinab zu blicken und zuzuschauen, wie mein eigenes Andenken zerstört wird und darunter unschuldige Menschen zum Opfer fallen…_

Völlig außer Atem wache ich aus meinem Tagtraum auf.

Wie in Trance berühre ich mit meiner Hand meine Wangen, um die Tränen weg zu wischen und schließlich meine Hände zu betrachten. In ihnen breiten sich wieder die höllischen Schmerzen von vorhin in der Wohnung aus irgendwie haben sie eine Tomatenrote Farbe.

Das kann nicht wahr sein... Ich schlafe bestimmt noch.

Zitternd greife ich nach meinem Glas, als plötzlich hysterische Schreie meine Aufmerksamkeit zu dem Tresen lenken.

Pechschwarzer Rauch schlängelt sich aus einer Tür und der Feuermelder beginnt auf zu heulen.

Die Leute stürzen voller Panik aus dem kleinen Café. Selbst die Angestellten rennen panisch auf die Straße.

Fasziniert blicke ich den Rauch an, welcher mich völlig in seinen Bann zieht.

Er zeigt so viele unterschiedliche Fassetten. Weiße Fäden vermischen sich mit den Schwarzen und zusammen bilden sie neue, graue Fäden. Es scheint als wollte der Rauch ein einzigartiges Kunstwerk ergeben.

„Miss, Sie müssen hier raus. Das gesamte Café könnte hier gleich einstürzen. Bitte verlassen Sie es umgehend." Irritiert schaue ich den angespannten Mann an, welcher sicherlich nicht viel älter als ich sein mag.

Die gesamte Aufregung kann ich nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. Der Rauch ist doch wunderschön, wollen sie es denn wirklich nicht sehen?  
"Miss, bitte.", flehend drängt er mich mit seinen Blicken einen Fuß nach dem anderen auf die Straße zu setzen.

Eine kühle Brise weht mir ins Gesicht. Als ob dieser kleine Windhauch all meine vernebelten Gedanken weg weht, wird mir erst jetzt die Gefährlichkeit der Situation bewusst.

Es hätte auf einmal eine Stichflamme entstehen können und ich hätte ihr fasziniert zugeschaut wie sie jedes einzelne Möbelstück zersetzt.

Schockiert schaue ich auf das kleine Café.

Kann das alles wirklich noch ein Teil des Traumes sein?  
Werde ich verrückt?

Aber was kann das alles bedeuten?

Habe ich irgendetwas Schreckliches in meinem Leben getan und jetzt ist der Tag des Ausgleichs, der Abrechnung?

Fluchtartig laufe ich von dem Schauplatz weg, meinen Blick jedoch immer noch auf das Gebäude gerichtet, aus dem mittlerweile Flammen lodern.

In meiner Hast remple ich jemanden um, doch ich habe keine Zeit mehr, um mich bei diesem zu entschuldigen.

Das Einzige, was jetzt zählt sind Antworten. Antworten, welche mir sagen können, warum ich immer diesen einen Traum träume und was dieses Brennen in meinen Händen bedeutet.

Zum Glück ist es nicht mehr weit. Nur noch um die eine Ecke dann bin ich da.

Völlig außer Atem bleibe ich schließlich vor einem kleinen, fast schon heruntergekommenen Haus stehen. Vergeblich suche ich nach einer Klingel und ratlos, was ich nun tun soll, starre ich auf die winzige Tür bis sie plötzlich wie von alleine aufgeht.

Verwirrt trete ich ein, aber nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf die Straße zu werfen, um sicher zu gehen, dass mich niemand sieht.

Nach dieser einen Person suchend, welche mir die Antworten geben soll, blicke ich mich um und gehe langsam immer weiter den schmalen Gang entlang. Die langen und hohen Wände, welche sehr kahl sind, machen es einem auch nicht leichter, sich wohl zu fühlen und einen in seinem Vorhaben zu bestärken.

„Ich wusste, dass Sie kommen würden. Ich habe auf Sie gewartet", flötet mir eine melodische Stimme entgegen. Sofort werden meine Schritte größer und zielstrebig schreite ich auf den mir gegenüberliegenden Raum zu. Dieser ist im Gegensatz zu dem unfreundlichen Flur sehr hell und auch gemütlich gestaltet. Eine lange Fensterfront und ein zartes gelb zieren dieses Zimmer und ein niedriger Tisch, um den gelbe Sitzkissen herum liegen, bildet den Mittelpunkt.

Freundlich lächelt mir eine ungefähr dreißigjährige Frau mit langen braunen Haaren entgegen.

„Setzen Sie sich doch, damit wir auch gleich anfangen können."

Erst jetzt fällt mir ihre Bemerkung von vorhin wieder ein.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass ich kommen werde?", frage ich nach.

Etwas dumm und wie ein kleines Kind, welches seine Eltern ausfragt, warum es keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt, komme ich mir vor.

„Das ist alles hier oben.", dabei tippt sie sich gegen ihre Schläfe.

Unsicher, ob es wirklich so klug ist, Angelas Rat diese Frau auf zu suchen, nachzugehen, setze ich mich hin.

„Schließen Sie bitte ihre Augen. Ich werde Sie in Trance versetzen, so dass vor Ihrem geistigen Auge Ihre gesuchten Fragen beantwortet werden können."

Die Frau schweigt und es legt sich eine Stille über mich.

„Aber woher wissen Sie, was ich suche?", unterbreche ich die unangenehme Stille.

Das alles erscheint mir ein wenig skurril und bestätigt nur den Eindruck, dass ich hier nichts zu suchen habe.

„Das spielt sich alles hier oben ab." Erneut tippt sie sich gegen den Kopf. „Vertrauen Sie sich selbst und mir, dann werden Sie sehen und Ihre Antworten erhalten."

Eindringlich betrachtet sie mich mit ihren winzigen Schlitzen, welche Augen darstellen sollen, dabei drückt sie ihre schwarze Brille an ihre spitze Nase.

Zuversichtlich lächelt sie mich an.

Stumm willige ich schließlich ein und schließe meine Augen und sehe das Unglaubwürdigste….

Anmerkung:

Ich mein, dass mir einmal vor etwas längerer Zeit zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass es tatsächlich eine „verlorene" Dynastie gibt und dass alle Erinnerungen, sogar die Grabkammer des amtierenden Pharaos zerstört wurden sind, um eine Terrorherrschaft zu vertuschen…

Allerdings habe ich vergeblich bei Google nach weiteren Informationen gesucht, also, wenn einer etwas Genaueres weiß, wäre es super lieb, wenn er mir noch ein paar Details sagen könnte :)

Schon einmal vielen lieben Dank

Lg

Angel from the hell


	3. Möglichkeiten

_„Lasst den Kopf nicht so hängen. Dieser Jacob ist ein feiner Mann, ansonsten würde euer Vater nicht zu lassen, dass Ihr ihn ehelicht."_

_„Gewiss nicht, Madeleine. Aber sollte nicht die Liebe eine Rolle spielen?"_

_„Aber Euer Hochwürden. Welche Gedanken hegt Ihr? Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass dies auch mit der Zeit kommt."_

_Immer noch kämmt Madeleine meine welligen, braunen Haare, welche mir über die Schultern fallen. Traurig beobachte ich das Gesicht im Spiegel. Seit geraumer Zeit formen diese Lippen kein Lächeln mehr und die rehbraunen Augen –die Spiegel zur Seele- offenbaren mein gesamtes Gefühlschaos._

_„Sag Madeleine, vermisst du denn deinen Vater nicht?"_

_Sofort senkt sie ihren Blick und lässt meine Haare los. Weiterhin beobachte ich sie im mir gegenüberliegenden Spiegel- Verunsichert spielt sie mit ihren Fingern._

_Erst als ich mich umdrehe und in ihr reines Gesicht schaue, blickt auch sie wieder auf._

_„Sicherlich vermisse ich ihn, aber ich bin nun hier und ändern lässt es sich nun einmal auch nicht." Entschuldigend blickt sie mich mit ihren blauen Augen an._

_„Wünschst du dir niemals, dass dein Vater nicht dein Schicksal besiegelt hätte?", hake ich nach._

_Schon als sie ein Kind war, verpflichtete ihr Vater sie hier bei uns im Palast zu arbeiten. Ich bin mit ihr aufgewachsen und wir wurden so etwas Ähnliches wie Freunde._

_Warum nur so etwas Ähnliches?_

_Weil mein Vater der Ansicht ist, dass es nicht günstig und reine Schwäche ist, wenn man sich mit seinen Dienern auf freundschaftlicher Ebene befindet._

_Mein Vater erzählte mir, dass ihr Vater ein armer Bauer war und das Geld, welches er von meinem Vater für Madeleines Dienstleistungen erhielt, von Nöten hatte._

_Madeleine selbst kann sich nicht mehr an ihn oder an ihre Mutter und Geschwister erinnern._

_Sie gibt es nicht zu, aber dies belastet sie mehr als dass sie hier wie das letzte Ungeziefer behandelt wird, nur aus dem Grund, dass sie ein Untertan ist._

_„Was redet Ihr da für einen Unsinn?", erneut schaut sie mich entschuldigend an. „Mir geht es hier sehr gut und allemal besser als es mir bei meinem Vater mir ginge." Starr richtet sie ihren Blick auf die ihr gegenüberliegenden Wand._

_„Madeleine?"_

_„Ja, Eure Hoheit?" Während ich meine Augen verdrehe, schaue ich sie an. Ich kann mich nicht mit dieser Formalität abfinden, vor allem nicht, weil ich sie schon so lange kenne, aber sie ist wichtig, weil alles seine Richtigkeit haben muss, ansonsten geht alles in die Brüche…_

_„Würdest du gerne deinen Vater besuchen?" Gespannt schaue ich die junge Frau an._

_Aus Schreck lässt sie die Bürste fallen und versucht sie unbeholfen wieder aufzuheben._

_„Es tut mir Leid. Ich… Ich fürchte, dass sich keine Gelegenheit bieten wird, Euer Hochwürden." Einzelne Strähnen ihrer blonden Mähne fallen in ihr Gesicht. Behutsam streiche ich diese hinter ihre Ohren und hebe ihr Kinn an, so dass sie mich anblicken muss._

_„Wofür gibt es denn mich?"_

_Fragend sucht sie meinen Blick, doch wehmütig schaue ich durch sie hindurch in die Ferne._

_Ich weiß, was ich jetzt tue, ist aus reinem Egoismus und gänzlich falsch und mit meinem Gewissen nicht vereinbar._

_„Ich versteh nicht so ganz, was Ihr mir sagen wollt, Euer Hochwürden. Es ist unmöglich. Ich weiß doch nicht einmal, wo er jetzt lebt." Aus Trauer senkt sie wieder ihren Blick._

_„Dies lässt sich schnell klären. Ein Bote kann ihn sicherlich ausfindig machen. Oder hast du nur Angst, dass er dich von sich stößt?", provozierend blitzen meine Augen auf und verlegen, welch falsches Spiel ich hier spiele, beiße ich mir auf meine Unterlippe._

_Ich tu dies nicht nur für mich…_

_Unsicher lächelt sie mich an._

_„Wird dies Euch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen?" Hoffnung breitet sich in uns beiden aus, wir beide hoffen auf das Selbe: IHN wieder zu sehen…_

_„Nein. Ich werde meinem Vater wissen lassen, dass ich Jacob schon einen Tag früher aufsuchen werde als geplant, um ihn besser kennen zu lernen, bevor die nötigen Hochzeitsplanungen besprochen werden. Dieser eine Tag verschafft uns die Möglichkeit deinen Vater aufzusuchen und die Vergangenheit wieder zu beleben."_

_Glücklich lächle ich sie an. „Wenn du möchtest kannst du auch die Nacht dort bleiben."_

_„Für mich lässt sich bestimmt Etwas finden", füge ich schnell hinzu als sie mir widersprechen will._

_Dankbar neigt sie ihren Kopf zu Boden. Als sie wieder aufblickt, erkenne ich einzelne Tränen, welche verstohlen ihren Weg über ihre Wangen nach unten bahnen._

_„Gewiss, werdet ihr eine hervorragende Herrscherin über das Land. Das Herz habt ihr schon einmal an der genau richtigen Stelle", munter nimmt sie ihre Aufgabe wieder auf. _

_„Gewiss.", wiederhole ich ihr Wort, welches eine ungeheure Kluft in meinem REINEN Herzen verursacht._

_ * * *_

_  
Liebster, _

_bald werden wir wieder vereint sein._

_Ich sehe eine Möglichkeit wie wir das Unmögliche möglich machen können._

_Noch zweimal wird die Sonne untergehen, damit sie ein drittes Mal mit dir wieder aufgehen kann. Die Sterne, die einzigen Zeugen unserer Liebe, werden uns Jubelrufe zu Teil werden lassen, wenn sie uns wieder glücklich vereint sehen._

_Keine Sekunde vergeht ohne dass ich über uns nachdenke. Wie könnte ich denn anders?_

_So vieles bleibt uns noch in unserem bisher kurzen Leben offen. _

_Bald werde ich meinen bei dir zurückgelassenen Teil wieder sehen. Ich hoffe, dass du dich gut um ihn gekümmert hast._

_In Liebe, _

_deine Bella_

_ * * *_

_Behutsam halte ich den Brief in meinen Händen. _

_Der Wind peitscht mir ins Gesicht. _

_Sorgfältig ziehe ich meine Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und übergebe den Brief einem Boten und hoffe, dass dieser auch sicher ankommen wird. Falls er in die falschen Hände kommen sollte, dürfte es unserer Liebe keinen Schaden zufügen, denn keiner kann uns oder mir beweisen, dass es mein Brief ist. Alle nennen mich „Isabella", nur Edwards Lippen formen den Namen „Bella"._

_Schnell steige ich wieder auf mein Pferd und reite zurück, nachdem der Bote verschwunden war._

_ * * *_

_„Vater, lasst mich bitte einen Tag früher zu Jacob reisen. Dieser eine Tag sollte mir meine nötige Zuversicht und Bestärkung für unsere gemeinsame Hochzeit bringen.", bittend schaue den Mann vor mir eindringlich an._

_Sorgenfalten bilden sich auf dessen Stirn und ratlos schaut er auf seine Hände._

_„Isabella, sei vernünftig. Ein Tag kann Vieles bringen, aber keine Liebe. Kannst du nicht noch den einen Tag abwarten?" Ungeduldig schaut er mich an. In den nächsten Minuten wird er sich mit seinen Beratern treffen._

_„Nein, Vater. Bitte lasst mich einen Tag vorher abreisen. Es wird schon nichts passieren. Wachen werden ihr Auge auf mich haben und Madeleine wird auch mitreisen. Hier im Palast werde ich erst einmal nicht gebraucht, oder täusche ich mich?" Nervös knete ich meine Hände und wippe mit meinen Füßen auf und ab._

_„Hast du Jacob benachrichtigt?" _

_Schnell überreiche ich ihm den Brief, in dem ich meine Bitte einen Tag vorher einzutreffen äußere, damit wir uns ein wenig näher kennen lernen können…_

_Immer noch inspiziert der weise Mann meinen Brief._

_„So soll es passieren. So bald Jacobs Einverständniserklärung eintrifft, kann ich dich Sorgenfrei los schicken."_

_Glücklich lächle ich in mich hinein und schaue zu wie mein Vater geschmeidig im nächsten Raum verschwindet._

_ * * *_


	4. Unterdrückung

_Kapitel 3 - Unterdrückung_

„_Madeleine, sind schon alle nötigen Vorkehrungen für unsere Reise getroffen?", frage ich sie nervös._

_Nicht mehr lange und ich kann ihn bald wieder sehen. Allerdings sorge ich mich, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass er bereits von meiner Hochzeit erfahren hat. Die Ungewissheit wie er reagieren wird, wenn er dies erfährt oder wenn er mich nach dieser Neuigkeit wieder sieht, grenzt beinahe ans Unerträgliche. Gewiss werde ich es überleben, wenn er mich niemals wieder sehen will, aber nur äußerlich, denn mein Inneres würde dann zerreißen und mit dem kindischen Traum, dass wir doch eines Tages glücklich vereint leben können, für immer ausgelöscht werden._

„_Eure Hoheit, die letzten Vorkehrungen werden in diesem Moment getroffen", teilt sie mir mit einem Lächeln mit. _

_Zaghaft erwidere ich dieses und spiele aufgeregt mit meinen Händen._

_Mir ist es ungewiss wie viele Male die Sonne bereits untergegangen ist, seitdem wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Bestimmt haben wir uns seitdem verändert…_

_Ein furchtbarer Gedanke beschleicht mich und will von mir Besitz nehmen. _

_Er könnte aber stimmen..._

_Warum sollte Edward mich noch immer lieben, nach all der Zeit, die bereits vergangen ist?_

_Es gibt unendlich viele Bauerntöchter, die sein Herz erobert haben könnten, warum sollte er dann noch seine Zeit verschwenden und darauf warten, dass ich zurückkehren werde, obwohl ich es versprochen habe?_

_Kann man sich wirklich auf die Worte und Versprechungen des Adels verlassen?_

_Wurde nicht schon so Vieles mit Worten beschönigt, um die Münder der Bauern geschmiert_, ohne dass das Versprochene eingehalten wurde?

_Unsichtbare Schleier trüben meinen Blick, doch es hat momentan keine Bedeutung für mich. _

_Das Einzige, was nun zählt, ist Gewissheit._

_Seit dem letzten Brief sind noch nicht so viele Tage vergangen. Er teilte mir mit, dass sie dieses Jahr eine herrliche Ernte hatten und es ihnen gut geht und er mich immer noch lieben würde._

_Wäre Edward wirklich in der Lage mir seine Liebe zu beteuern, wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entspräche?  
Ich glaube nicht…_

„_Bereitet Euch irgendetwas Kummer, eure Hoheit?" _

_Überrascht schaue ich in Madeleines Gesicht, welche sich niederkniet_, um mir ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

„_Nein, Madeleine. Gewiss nicht. Mich überkam kurz ein Gefühl, als würde ich krank werden. Doch es ist schon wieder vorbei. Danke, Madeleine." Freundlich lächle ich diese an, welche mich ein wenig skeptisch mustert. _

_Gewissensbisse breiten sich in mir aus. Es ist falsch sie zu belügen, doch ich will sie nicht mit meinem Geheimnis belasten, denn wenn es mein Vater jemals herausbekommen würde, droht ihr großes Unheil…_

„_Geht es Euch wirklich wieder gut, ansonsten müssten wir die Reise vertagen. Es…" Geschockt blicke ich sie an.  
"Nicht nötig, Madeleine." Zuversichtlich sehe ich sie an._

„_Ich werde mich dann noch ein wenig ausruhen, wenn alles soweit vorbereitet ist."  
Kurz nickt Madeleine mir zu und eilt auch schon aus meinem Gemach._

_ * * *_

_Wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit geben würde, mit der ich meinem Schicksal entrinnen könnte, dann würde ich sie ergreifen. Mit beiden Händen würde ich sie festhalten und an mein Herz drücken, denn dann könnte ich wahres Glück spüren. _

_Mit Edward jeden Tag hoffen und beten, dass Regen über unser Land kommt und uns somit auch eine gute Ernte bringt. _

_Glücklich und frei könnte ich sein, doch in diesem Moment drücke ich nicht das Glück und die Möglichkeit, ein anderes Leben führen zu können, an meine Brust, nein, vielmehr lehnt der Auslöser für das alles an meiner Brust – Mein Vater, der Herrscher über dieses tolle Land._

_Vielleicht bin ich undankbar, aber ich will nicht mehr diese Bürde tragen müssen, niemals wurde ich gefragt, ob ich die Thronnachfolgerin werden will, nein, vielmehr geht jeder davon aus!  
Es ist eine Ehre und zugleich eine Pflicht! Jeder wird meinen Namen kennen und ehren_(,) bis in alle Ewigkeit!

_Eine kleine Träne stiehlt sich aus meinem Auge, welche ich sofort mit meinen Fingern unterdrücke und somit halte ich auch die falsche Hoffnung auf ein neues Leben, welche in meinem Herzen lautstark rebelliert, zurück._

„_Isabella, sei bitte vorsichtig! Versprichst du mir dies?" Eine gedämpfte Stimme vernehme ich und horche sofort auf._

„_Selbstverständlich, Vater."_

_Grob packt mich mein Vater an meinen Schultern und löst sich somit aus meinen Armen und blickt mir direkt in meine Augen._

„_Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas auf dieser Reise zustoßen würde", eindringlich, fast als wollte er mich mit seinem Blick erdolchen, starrt er in meine Augen._

„_Du bist doch meine einzige Tochter." Aus Traurigkeit schimmern seine Augen. Verzweiflung und vielleicht auch ein kleiner Schimmer von Vorwurf unterstreichen seine Wortlaute. _

„_Ich…", meine Stimme verstummt, alles was ich sagen könnte erscheint mir nichtig und klein, da mir die richtigen Worte fehlen._

„_Er hat dich nicht verdient." Verwirrt schaue ich ihn an._

„_Wovon redet Ihr?", frage ich zaghaft nach. Zuvor habe ich ihn noch nie so reden hören._

„_Von Jacob. Ich musste diese Hochzeit akzeptieren; dem Land zu liebe. Du verstehst das doch, nicht wahr, Isabella?"  
Alles in mir schreit nach der Wahrheit. Wahrheit, die nur Verletzte zurücklassen und für nichts anderes mehr Platz lässt._

_Wahrheit, die zugleich auch befreiend ist und sich danach sehnt, sich selbst befreien zu können und somit auch mein Schicksal für ein und alle mal besiegeln würde._

_Vorerst muss ich sie allerdings verdrängen, denn die Zeit für die Wahrheit ist noch nicht gekommen._

_Zuerst muss ich Edward wieder sehen…_

_Zärtlich blicke ich meinen Vater noch einmal an und nicke ihm unsicher zu._

_Aus Dankbarkeit und Erleichterung strahlen seine Augen und dieser Anblick soll fürs Erste das letzte Bild meines Vaters in meinen Erinnerungen bleiben…_


	5. Fröhliches Wiedersehen?

_Kapitel 4 – Fröhliches Wiedersehen?_

_Erst als die Pferde stehen bleiben, blicke ich von meinen Händen auf._

_Zu sicher bin ich mir, dass ich den Anblick meiner Freundin nicht ertragen könnte._

_Es scheint fast, als wäre ich süchtig nach diesem Mann. Auch wenn ich versuche, alles zu tun, damit dieser Schein nicht Wirklichkeit wird, sehe ich mich immer wieder in der Situation, wie ich Edward sehnsüchtig entgegenblicke, als wäre er etwas Verbotenes._

_Nein, nicht, als wäre er etwas Verbotenes, er _ist_ etwas Verbotenes. Ich müsste es doch eigentlich besser wissen, dennoch bin ich nur ein Sklave meines Herzens, welches bald grausam herausgerissen wird, wenn irgendjemand von meiner Liebe erfährt._

_Wehmütig blicke unmittelbar in Madeleines Augen, die ihren Blick ergeben herabsenkt._

„_Madeleine, sind wir schon an unserem Ziel angekommen?" Hoffnungsvoll schaue ich diese an._

_Ein Funkeln gibt sich zum Erkennen, als Madeleine zu mir aufsieht und mich freudig anstrahlt._

„_Ja, das sind wir."_

_Langsam schiebe ich den Vorhang zur Seite und erblicke eine Ruine von einem Haus:_

_Diese Zufluchtsstätte wurde aus Lehm erbaut, welcher zu bröckeln begann und das Dach ist aus einfachem Stroh gebaut worden, welches nur teilweise dem Haus Schutz gibt._

_Traurig beiße ich mir auf meine Unterlippe._

_Gewiss, ist es nicht gerecht, dass viele, nein, fast alle Menschen in so einem Haus wohnen müssen, während wir in einem der prächtigsten Paläste Ägyptens leben._

_Sicher, bin ich nicht die Erste, die diesen Anblick gewagt hat, doch niemand will etwas ändern…_

_Vielleicht ist der richtige Herrscher nur noch nicht gekommen, der dieses Leid unterbinden kann…_

„_Madeleine, bist du Dir sicher, dass Du deinen Vater wieder sehen willst?"  
Lächelnd schaut mich die Angesprochene an._

„_Ja, das bin ich mir und für Euch ist es wirklich kein Problem, eine Unterkunft zu finden? Wollt Ihr nicht lieber hier bei meinem Vater und mir bleiben?" _

_Freundlich lächle ich Madeleine an, lehne jedoch dankbar ab._

„_Ich werde dir die Wachen hier lassen. Es ist viel zu gefährlich für dich in diesem ungesicherten Haus zu übernachten."  
"Aber Eure Hoheit…"  
-„Ich komme schon zu Recht", unterbreche ich sie schnell und schenke ihr ein zaghaftes Lächeln._

_Edward wird niemals zu lassen, dass mir etwas passiert, füge ich in Gedanken hinzu._

_ * * *_

_Nachdem ich mich von Madeleine verabschiedet und zugesehen habe, wie ihr Vater sie freudig empfing und sicher stellte, dass die Wachen auch wirklich dort bleiben, ritt ich zu dem schönsten Ort Ägyptens – Zu Edwards Hof._

_So lange musste ich schon auf diesen Augenblick warten und jetzt soll er endlich eingetroffen sein!_

_ * * *_

_Freudig springe ich von der Stute und laufe auf Edwards Hof zu._

_Lautstark klopfe ich an der Türe, doch sie wird nicht geöffnet._

_Traurig blicke ich das schwere Stück Holz an._

_Hat Edward etwa meinen Brief nicht erhalten?_

_Viel schlimmer, ist ihm irgendetwas zugestoßen?_

_Wütend auf mich selbst, dass ich Edward solch einer Gefahr ausgesetzt habe, schreite ich von der Türe fort und gehe auf den Hinterhof zu._

_Von dort aus, hat man den schönsten Blick auf das weite Land._

_Durch das helle Sonnenlicht muss ich erst ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor ich etwas sehen kann._

_Erst jetzt erkenne ich eine Gestalt im Feld stehen, welche grell funkelt – Fast heller als die Sonne…_

_Hat Re uns ein Bote gesandt, der für Recht und Ordnung sorgen soll?  
Ein weiteres Blinzeln ermöglicht mir eine bessere Sicht auf die funkelnde Gestalt und erst in diesem Moment erkenne ich die bronzenen Haare, die von Edward._

_Überrumpelt laufe ich fort. Zurück zu meinem Pferd._

_Es ist kein Bote Res._

_Diese Gestalt kann nur eines sein: Die Schöpfung des Bösen._

_Völlig in Panik verfangen, setze ich mich wieder auf die Stute und reite fort – Fort von diesem Ungeheuer, das ich einst liebte._

_In diesem Augenblick zersplittert mein Herz in Tausend funkelnde Diamanten…_


	6. Kälte

_Kapitel 5 - Kälte_

_Der Wind peitscht mir ins Gesicht und nur mit sehr viel Mühe halte ich meine Augen einen Spalt breit offen. _

_Über mein Ziel im Unklaren, versuche ich einfach nur so weit wie möglich von dem Feld weg zu kommen._

_Einzelne Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg hinab. Schnell wische ich diese fort._

_Eine Prinzessin weint doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit und keineswegs so kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit!  
_

_Immer wieder taucht dieser eine Anblick vor meinen Augen auf, gemischt mit alten Erinnerungen, in denen Edward und ich glücklich miteinander vereint waren._

_Erst ein lautes Wiehern reißt mich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück._

_Sofort reiße ich die Zügel herum, als ich jemanden vor der Stute stehen sehe._

_Verzögert erkenne ich, wer es wagt mir den Weg zu versperren und für einen Moment wünschte ich mir, dass ich die Zügel nicht herumgerissen hätte._

_Wütend funkle ich Edward an, welcher die Stute an der Trense festhält._

„_Lass mein Pferd auf der Stelle los", schreie ich ihm wütend zu._

„_Das könnt Ihr vergessen, Hoheit." Gespielt höflich verbeugt er sich vor mir und lächelt mich an._

„_Das ist ein Befehl." Verzweifelt versuche ich die Stute voranzutreiben, doch sie sträubt sich durch Edwards festen Griff._

„_Bella, können wir nicht wie vernünftige Menschen reden?", flehend durchdringen seine Augen meine._

„_Das können wir nicht, da einer von uns kein Mensch ist." _

„_Dann lass es mich wenigstens erklären, das bist du mir schuldig."_

„_Ich bin dir etwas schuldig?", verspottend schaue ich in sein Gesicht. Im selben Moment zieht sich mein Herz zusammen, als wolle es gegen meinen Entschluss rebellieren._

„_Steig bitte zunächst von dem Pferd ab."  
Unsicher schaue ich gen Himmel, welcher mittlerweile von Wolken verdeckt wird. - Die Sonne scheint bald unter zu gehen._

_Widerwillig steige ich von der Stute ab und stehe nun gegenüber von Edward, welcher mich zufrieden anlächelt._

„_Ich tue dir nichts", versichert er mir. Skeptisch beäuge ich ihn. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich am ganzen Leibe zittere._

„_Wir müssen zurück gehen, du frierst."  
"Edward, ich…" Unsicher schaue ich in seine Augen, „Das ist keine gute Idee."_

„_Es wäre keine gute Idee, wenn wir hier draußen bleiben. Bald bricht die Dunkelheit an und du erfrierst mir noch." Amüsiert schaut er mich an._

„_So kalt wird es nicht."  
- „Wer hat den gesagt, dass die Umwelt an der Kälte Schuld ist?" Grinsend betrachtet er meine Gesichtszüge, als könnte er ansonsten irgendetwas verpassen._

_Etwas unsicher schaue ich auf meine Hände und wünsche mir, dass ich alles, was ich vorhin gesehen habe, einfach so vergessen könnte._

„_Edward, sag mir bitte eins: Bist du böse?"  
Schlagartig verblasst sein Grinsen. Ernst schaut er mich durch seine funkelnden Augen an._

„_Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir sagen, ich wäre es nicht." Traurig wendet er sich von mir ab._

„_Bis jetzt sind mir noch keine Ermordungen zu Ohren gekommen."  
Hoffnungsvoll schaue ich auf seinen Rücken. Würde Edward Menschen töten, dann hätte er es sicherlich schon längst getan und nicht so lange gewartet, oder?_

„_Würdest du wissen, was ich für ein Abschaum bin, würdest du nicht noch versuchen mich in Schutz zu nehmen." Wütend blinzelt Edward mich an._

„_Ich… Dann sag es mir bitte. Erzähl, von was du dich ernährst."_

_Skeptisch mustert Edward mich.  
"Ist das auch ein Befehl?" Ein Grinsen breitet sich in Edwards Gesicht aus. Verlegen muss ich mir eingestehen, dass ich seine Zähne unsicher mustere, doch ich kann keine scharfen und langen Eckzähne erkennen._

„_Ich gehöre zu den wenigen Vampiren, die sich ausschließlich von Tieren ernähren."_

_- „Dann ist doch alles in Ordnung." Freudig strahle ich ihn an, doch leider erwidert er mein Lächeln nicht._

„_Nichts ist in Ordnung. Ich habe schon Menschen getötet und ich bin jeder Zeit in der Lage weitere zu töten." Einschüchternd schaut er auf mich herab, doch statt ihm klein bei zu geben, richte ich mich zu meiner gesamten Größe auf und gehe einen Schritt auf ihn zu._

„_Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor dir."  
_


End file.
